The New Outsider
by mordredluva
Summary: The gang is mistified after they save a greaser girl from the soc, though she was doing fine on her own. After they meen her things start to get freaky. Pony is hospitalized and Paige won't tell them anything. Rated T because of not-so-gory scenes and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Paige's POV

As I walk down the block, I can't help but register the low hum of a mustang. I smile. I guess that they were bored of their perfect lives and now they've come to beat up the poor greaser girl. I pat my back pocket where the switchblade is hidden beneath my thin black t-shirt.

"Hey, Greaser!" One yells. I ignore them and keep on walking. "I'm talking to you," the soc yells.

"Come on, guys, let's get her." When I hear this I break into a sprint, but I am small and they can easily catch up, and they do. They have me on the ground in seconds.

"Well, well, well," A tall one with black hair says. "What should we do with her?" A soc with red hair is on top of me. I'm not struggling, but if I wanted to get free I could. He is not that bright. My hands and legs are free to move, and in a couple of seconds I am free and I have successfully stood up and made an attempt to look tough.

"Let's teach her a lesson," A short chubby one says.

"You can try," I say. "But it's got to be hard to teach a lesson when your brain is the size of a green pea." They lose it. They're running at me. I simply sidestep them and they stumble. That's when the one with red hair knees me in the gut.

I double over and fall to my knees. I let out a groan of pain. I hear footsteps and I try to make out what was going on. I feel hands lifting me to my feet. In front of me is the one and only, Darrell Curtis. I see some other familiar faces that I can't put names to, but that's it. The gang of greasers is chasing the socs out of the park. Throwing sticks and stones and anything they can find. Cussing them all the way.

"Are you okay?" Darrell asks. I nod, and look around.

"You owe me five bucks, Soda," a greaser with dark hair said.

"No, Steave, she went longer than you said, so you owe me five bucks," Soda says.

"What?" I ask.

"Steave thought you'd need help when you saw the mustang. I thought you'd get out of it," Soda replies.

"Well, you didn't let me finish," I say.

"They kneed you right in the gut. You weren't gonna' last that long anyway," Steave says. I stick out my tongue at him.

I look around. A boy with a dark tan and big black eye comes up with a boy with brown almost red hair and green- gray eyes. Two more follow them.

"Well, thanks, I guess," I say. I start to turn away, when Darrell asks me a question.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Paige," I say, and I walk away.

The next day, I am out walking to the old park. The park would make a good hangout, but it's too cheesy. To my surprise I see the one with the tan sitting on a swing. I walk over to him and sit down on the swing beside him.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," he says. I can see that he's been crying.

"You want to talk about it?" I ask. I don't even know the kids name.

He nods. "It's just my folks; they're sorta not the idea of a happy family." He looks at the ground. "My names Johnny by the way." He looked up. "And I know your name. Paige, right?" I nod.

"I don't have a family," I say. "My ol' man gave me up and the people that were taking care of me were shot by a hood a few years back. I guess this world will never be perfect."

He gives a chuckle. "Far from it."

As we talk about our past, I start to realize that me and him are not that much different. We laugh and talk.

Too soon, the sun is setting and we have to get out of the park.

"I bet Ponyboy is watching this one," I hear Johnny say.

"Is that the one with the gray eyes?" I ask. He nods.

"I have to go," he says after the sun was fully set. "The gang's having a party at the lot, you wanna' come?" I wasn't on the shy side, so I nodded. "Well, come on," he says. We run through the alley way and back to the lot.

When we enter the lot, I see Darry and Dally throwing a football to each other. Johnny had filled me in on who was who.

"Hey, what you up to, Pigeon?" Steave asks. I wonder how long he'd been thinking of that nickname.

"Nothin' much, but you got something on your shirt," I say. I point my finger at his shirt, when he looks down my finger goes up and hits him in the nose. I hear a burst of laughter.

"That's funny," Steave said annoyed.

"That's why we're all laughing," I reply. He scoffed and Johnny walked over to Ponyboy who was sitting on a patch of grass. They seem to be really close. They don't talk at all, but their silence speaks volume.

"Heads up!" I hear. Dally had thrown the football, and it was heading for me. I look up. The ball is whizzing towards me. To my surprise I sidestep it and catch it with one hand.

"Whoa," Dally says. "Where'd you learn to do that?" The whole gang was staring at me.

My reply was simple and short. "I have a lot of time on my hands." I threw the ball back to Dally with plenty of accuracy.

Later they started an arm wrestling contest. Darry had beat most of them, but he still hadn't challenged one person. Me.

"Let me try," I say. They all laugh. "What? Afraid a ninety pound girl is going to hurt the great and magnificent Darrell Curtis' ego? Come on, please."

He chuckled and put his arm on the table. I placed my arm the same way. "You're really going to hurt my pride if you win," he says sarcastically.

I'm not all that strong, but then again I don't really know. I have gotten in tons of fights with Socs, but I always won. I always thought they were too drunk to fight back. Well Darry is not drunk, so I don't know how I will do.

I grab his hand, and just when Soda says "Go" I pin his arm lightning fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Johnny's POV

Oh, my God. She beat Darry Curtis. Only Steave has beat Darry and that was because Steave was drunk, but Paige beat Darry. She looks up and smiles shyly.

"I better go," she says, and she leaves. Her black hair and shirt disappearing into the night.

"I think I'm in love," Two- Bit jokes. "She is the toughest girl I think I've ever seen in my life." I know he's only joking, but it makes me irritated. Soda and Steave are punching Darry.

"Man, she whooped butt," Soda yells. "Darry, what happened, man?" Darry was of course in shock.

Ponyboy was staring in the direction she went. "What's wrong, Pony?" I ask. He waits a minute then speaks up.

"She doesn't seem right," he says. "How she caught that football, and now this. Don't you think something's wrong?"

I didn't know how to answer him. Surely there is something weird going on, but I don't pay attention to it right now. Ponyboy starts to walk in the direction where Paige went.

"What are you doing, Pony?" I ask.

"I'll be right back," he says.

"I'll go with you."

Pony nods and starts walking again. We walk until we hear a loud _bang! _I stare at Ponyboy. It could've been anything. A heater probably. We walk on and it happens again. We don't know what it is, until we come across the old park where I talked to Paige today.

"What are you doing here?" we hear behind us. I turn just in time to see the black hair weave between the shadows.

"Did you see that?" Pony asks.

"Paige?" I call.

"Get away!" She yells.

"Paige, what's going on?" Pony yells back. There's no response. Pony takes a step forward when something bursts out of the shadows. It's not Paige. That's for sure. It looks demonic. With sharp, jagged teeth it growled.

"Holy…" Ponyboy starts, but the creature stares into him and he stumbles a bit.

"Whoa, Pony, what's wrong?" I ask ready to catch him.

He blinks a little and crashes to the ground. Before I can do anything, the creature stares at me. Before I have time to think I yell, "Dally!"

Nothing. No response. There's nobody here for me and I have no idea what's going on. "Johnny!" I hear but it's too late to make out who it is, because I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Paige's POV

I pinned his arm lightning fast. Oh, my God. How on Earth did I beat Darry Curtis? He was a major football player and the toughest greaser I have ever seen. I smiled sheepishly.

"I better go," I say and I leave before any of them can say anything. I really don't know where I'm going, but it's better than having to explain what I just did back there, because I have no idea how I did it.

I must've walked around the park a billion times before I hear, "Dally!" It sounds like Johnny.

"Johnny!" I call. I turn the corner just in time to see a… thing with jagged teeth, and fire red hair.

I see Johnny collapse. I see a little shape beside him I noticed it as Ponyboy. He was doubled up and unconscious.

"Johnny," I say softer. The creature advances on me and my number one priority right now is to get to Johnny and Ponyboy.

I run towards them and try to shake them awake but to no prevail. The creature is getting closer and Johnny won't wake up. I close my eyes and I wish for nothing more than for it to go away. I hold out my hand as if to say stop and open my eyes. The creature has stopped. But the most shocking thing is that a bright light is coming from my hand.

The creature disappears.

I see there is blood coming out of their ears. Holy, crap.

"Dally!" I yell. "Steave! Soda! Darry! Two-Bit!" I continue to call their names. I don't want to leave Pony or Johnny.

"Paige?" I hear. I'm sobbing now. I don't know what to do, but stare at Johnny. I stopped calling for people a little while ago.

"Help," I say.

"Paige, what happened?" I'm shivering and I can't talk. Soda is beside his brother and Dally is beside Johnny. Now that they have somebody there for them I sit back and covered my ears with my bloody hands and rock back and forward. Shuddering, I try to breathe normally, but I quickly gave up. Steave is trying to calm me down but I block him out. I rock and rock and rock until the gang came up with a plan. They throw pitiful looks my way, but they mostly tend to Pony and Johnny.

"They're gonna' be okay," Soda says after a while.

"What the hell did you do?" Dally yells at me. Darry tries to get him to back off, but Dally has that look in his eyes. "What did you do?" I'm not really that intimidated by Dallas Winston but I am tormented by the creature. Even if I close my eyes it still dances under my eyelids.

"I- I- I" That's all I can say. I cannot talk right. Still rocking back and forth. I am broken.

"Slow down and talk!" Dally yells. Johnny start's to stir and that, thank goodness, gets Dally off my back.

Now that Dally is away, Darry walks over to me. "Hey, Paige," he says. "What happened?" He's only whispering.

"I don't know," I get out. The answer seems to satisfy Darry, but I think Dally will not be pleased with my answer.

"Johnny," Dally says shaking his shoulder. Dally seems to care a lot about Johnny.

"Hey, Dal," Johnny says tiredly. "Why are we on the streets?" Great. He doesn't remember anything. That means no witness to what _I _saw.

"Why indeed," Dally says looking at me.

Johnny seems to look at me too. I probably look like a pitiful little fifteen year old, rocking back and forth. With my hands on my ears.

"Oh, Paige," Johnny says.

I let go of my ears, and that's when I heard the sirens.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darry's POV

We run as fast as we can. Who knows what the sirens are. I just can't let them find us, or they'll take Soda and Pony away for sure.

Steave had scooped up Paige and Soda with Pony. Johnny could run by then. Paige looked so helpless and Dally took his anger out on her. For all we know Johnny and Pony could have been attacked by a soc.

We're almost to the house. We slam into the door and slowly the sirens cease.

"That was close," Two-bit says.

Soda sits Pony down on the couch. Paige is set down on the floor beside him.

She looks at him, and the next thing that happened is really odd.

"Steave, go get some cold water," she orders. "And Soda, can you get a washcloth or a paper towel?" They both nod, and walk away. Paige regains composure. She lays two fingers on Pony's wrist, sighs, and looks at his face again. He's as pale as a ghost. Steave and Soda come back with the supplies.

Paige quickly takes the washcloth and wipes away the blood. She dips it into the cold water to wash it off then starts to dab Pony's head.

Finally she says, "He may have a concussion. We need to get him to a hospital."

"What if they asked what happened?" Soda asks. Paige stiffens and all the color drains from her face.

"Tell them the truth," she says.

"And what would that be?" Dally growls.

"That you don't know." That's her only response. She takes a step toward Johnny, but Dally steps in front of her.

"It's okay, Dal, I don't need a body guard," Johnny says. That's unusual for Johnny Cade. He was usually scared and lost and who knows what else. Dally is taken aback by this request, but he does so. Paige sits by Johnny and asks him some questions.

"Does your head hurt?" She asks.

"A little," Johnny says. Paige nods and takes her time to wipe off the blood.

"Okay," she says after a while. She holds up one finger. "Can you touch my finger?"

Johnny touches her finger with his own finger. Paige smiles and says to me, "His hand-eye coordination is okay. He seems fine."

Johnny rubs the back of his neck and says, "Yeah, I only wish I knew what happened."

"Paige, where did you learn all that?" Two-bit asks.

Paige looks thoughtful for a moment. "I guess… I just learned a lot on the streets." She stands up and walks towards the door. "Remember," she says. "Get him to a hospital." She nods her head toward Ponyboy and goes into the night.

I carry Ponyboy to the car and drive to the hospital with Soda.

When the doctors come out they say he has a mild concussion, but that he'll be alright. They say if we would have waited any longer the damage would've caused permanent brain damage or… death.

I would have to remember to thank Paige. They want to keep Pony in the hospital for the night, so Soda and I go home without him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pony's POV

I open my eyes. Where am I? The last thing I remember is a girl. She was kneeling over Johnny, with… lights glowing from her hands? I am going crazy.

All of a sudden, a woman walks in. She hands me a paper cup and two pills.

"Drink this," she says. I do and then I start to ask questions.

"Where's Soda?" I ask.

"They'll be here in a few minutes, I promise."

"Where am I?" I ask.

"You're at the hospital. We're really not sure what happened, but we'll find out.

I don't stay awake long enough to see the faces of my brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Paige's POV

I am walking along the sidewalk, not thinking of anything. I am still a little nervous about walking alone at night, but I think I'll be okay. I heard Ponyboy was released from the hospital the other day, so I'm happy about that.

I walk a little bit more. I'm walking toward the north so I am walking farther and farther away from the Darry's house. I regret this when I hear a car slowly cruising behind me.

"Where're your bodyguards?" One yells. _Stupid Socs. _

I ignore them and keep on walking. I know it's the ones from last time.

"She still doesn't get it… So… let's make her get it." They get out of the car. I don't quicken my pace or pay them any attention. I simply look ahead and I can't help when a smile comes onto my face.

"Hey, greaser!" One yells. I keep walking. I can picture the looks of disbelief they are giving each other.

I keep walking. I know that they can't kill me… right? No matter, I just keep walking.

I can hear the car shut off and the doors slam. "What's your name?" One of them asks, as the others step in front of me to block my path.

I stay silent and stubborn as ever. I know these socs aren't drunk. And they outnumber me by three. _I beat Darry Curtis. _I though. Sure enough I could beat these guys.

"Alright," one says. "We'll just have to cut your name out of you." And with that he pulls out his switch.

All my confidence vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Johnny's POV

I hadn't seen Paige in forever and it is starting to grip me in some way that I can't quite put my finger on. I am somewhat worried about her. She does, after all, have some vacant look in her eyes like she was thinking of something.

I am walking back to Pony's house, when I hear sirens they were headed toward the North. I didn't think of it much, but a white pickup truck, that can only be Dally, stopped right beside me.

"Get in!" He orders. I hop in the truck and don't even bother with the seat belt.

"What's going on?" I ask as Dally has a hint of worry in his eyes. This is not the Dally I know.

"It's Paige. She's been jumped. Some people they saw what happened and called the cops. I guess it must be pretty bad." I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Can't Paige beat 'em? I mean if she could beat Darry then why she can't have enough strength to get away from 'em"?

Dally shrugs but that's about all.

When we get to where the ambulance was. We can't make out anything. Dally and I walk over to see two people being carried out on a stretcher. One with the tarp pulled over the face. One person had died. The second looks like she's been run over with a bus. She had bruises everywhere and deep cut on her neck. The only time I'd ever seen Paige like this was the night that I had been unconscious.

Dally catches the police officer eye and waves him down.

"Excuse me, officer, but can you tell us what happened here?" Dally asks.

"Girl put up a damn good of a fight… That's what happened. Punched one right in the jaw. Turns out the one next to the one she punched had a switch. Poor guy fell right into it. She won't be charged with anything, though, if she makes it through the night. She got a pretty bad whoopin'."

My breath caught in my throat. "So," I start. "She could die?" The officer nodded his head and then shook it with a disappointed look."

"Were you a friend of Paige Wilsons?" He asks. I shake my head. "Well you know you can ride with her to the hospital." I quickly, without hesitation, agree.


End file.
